Marvel Cinematic Universe
thumb|300px Marvel Cinematic Universe, MCU (pol. Filmowe Uniwersum Marvela) – amerykańska franczyza obejmująca różne media (filmy, seriale, gry i komiksy) mające miejsce w tym samym fikcyjnym uniwersum, koncentrująca się na superbohaterach z kart komiksów Marvel Comics, produkowana niezależnie przez Marvel Studios. Wspólne uniwersum, podobnie jak oryginalne komiksowe uniwersum Marvela, powstało poprzez mieszanie ze sobą elementów fabuł, obsad i postaci w różnych produkcjach. W największej ilości produkcji wystąpił Clark Gregg, wcielający się w stworzoną na potrzeby MCU postać agenta TARCZ-y Phila Coulsona. Pierwszym filmem osadzonym w MCU był Iron Man z 2008 roku, rozpoczynający pierwszą fazę, której zwieńczeniem byli Avengers (2012). Faza druga rozpoczęła się w 2013 roku filmem Iron Man 3, a zakończy w lipcu 2015 Ant-Manem, z kolei fazę trzecią rozpocznie w 2016 roku Captain America: Civil War. W 2010 roku uniwersum zaczęło być poszerzane za sprawą oficjalnych powiązanych z nim komiksów, następnie – w 2011 – za sprawą serii przeznaczonych bezpośrednio na DVD krótkometrażowych Marvel One-Shots, a w roku 2013 za sprawą pierwszego serialu, Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y. W różnych stadiach produkcji znajdują się kolejne filmy i seriale. Marvel Cinematic Universe jest najbardziej dochodową franczyzą filmową na świecie, wyprzedzając m.in. Harry’ego Pottera, Gwiezdne wojny, Jamesa Bonda i produkcje osadzone w Śródziemiu. Stała się również inspiracją dla innych studiów wydających filmy z bohaterami komiksowymi do stworzenia podobnych wspólnych uniwersów. Filmy Faza pierwsza right|150px|link=Iron Man (film) right|150px|link=Niesamowity Hulk right|150px|link=Iron Man 2 right|150px|link=Thor (film) right|150px|link=Kapitan Ameryka: Pierwsze starcie right|150px|link=Avengers (film) * Iron Man (2008) * The Incredible Hulk (2008) * Iron Man 2 (2010) * Thor (2011) * Kapitan Ameryka: Pierwsze Starcie (2011) * Avengers (2012) Faza druga right|150px|link=Iron Man 3 right|150px|link=Thor: Mroczny świat right|150px|link=Kapitan Ameryka: Zimowy żołnierz right|150px|link=Strażnicy Galaktyki (film) right|150px|link=Avengers: Czas Ultrona right|150px|link=Ant-Man (film)Rocket Raccoon (2013) * Iron Man 3 (2013) * Thor: Mroczny świat (2013) * Kapitan Ameryka: Zimowy Żołnierz (2014) * Strażnicy Galaktyki (2014) * Avengers: Czas Ultrona (2015) * Ant-Man (2015) Faza trzecia right|150px|link=Kapitan Ameryka: Wojna bohaterów right|150px|link=Doctor Strange (film) * Kapitan Ameryka: Wojna Bohaterów (2016) * Doktor Strange (2016) * Strażnicy Galaktyki vol. 2 (2017) * Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017) postprodukcja * Thor: Ragnarok (2017) postprodukcja Filmy z nieznanymi polskimi tytułami: * Black Panther (2018) postprodukcja * Avengers: Infinity War (2018) trakcie zdjęć * Ant-Man i Wasp (2018) przedprodukcja * Captain Marvel (2019) przedprodukcja * Avengers 4 (2019) trakcie zdjęć Pozostałe filmy * Spider-Man: Homecoming 2 (2019) zapowiedź * Doktor Strange 2 (?) zapowiedź * ''Strażnicy Galaktykji vol. 3 (?) zapowiedź * ?'' (2020) zapowiedź * ''? (2020) zapowiedź * ?'' (2020) zapowiedź One-Shoty right|250px * ''Marvel One-Shot: Konsultant (2011) * Marvel One-Shot: Ciekawa rzecz spotkała nas przy młocie Thora (2011) * Marvel One-Shot: Przedmiot 47 (2012) * Marvel One-Shot: Agentka Carter (2013) * Marvel One-Shot: Niech żyje król (2014) Seriale ABC right|150px|link=Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y. right|150px|link=Agentka Carter right|150px|link=Inhumans (serial) *''Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y.'' (2013-teraz) **Sezon 1 (2013-2014) **Sezon 2 (2014-2015) **Sezon 3 (2015-2016) **Sezon 4 (2016-2017) *''Agentka Carter'' (2015-2016) **Sezon 1 (2015) **Sezon 2 (2016) *''Inhumans'' (2017) **''Sezon 1'' (2017) *''Damage Control'' (?) *''? (serial Ridley'a)'' (?) Netflix right|150px|link=Marvel's Daredevil right|150px|link=Marvel's Jessica Jones right|150px|link=Marvel's Luke Cage right|150px|link=Marvel's Iron Fist right|150px|link=Marvel's Defenders *''Daredevil'' (2015-?) **Sezon 1 (2015) **Sezon 2 (2016) **Sezon 3 (?) *''Jessica Jones'' (2015-?) **Sezon 1 (2015) **Sezon 2 (?) *''Luke Cage'' (2016-?) **Sezon 1 (2016) **Sezon 2 (?) *''Iron Fist'' (2017) **Sezon 1 (2017) *''Defenders (serial)'' (2017) **''Sezon 1'' (2017) *''Punisher (serial)'' (2017) Freeform right|150px *''Cloak i Dagger'' (2018) *''New Warriors'' (2018) Seriale internetowe *''WHiH Newsfront'' (2015-2016) *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Slingshot'' (2016) Za kulisami: *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Double Agent'' (2015) *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Academy'' (2016) Komiksy *''Iron Man: The Price of Doing Business'' (2008) (zawiera niezgodności z chronologią) *''Iron Man: Fast Friends'' (2008) *''Iron Man: Security Measures'' (2008) *''The Incredible Hulk: The Fury Files'' (2008) *''The Incredible Hulk: The Big Picture'' (2008) *''Nick Fury: Spies Like Us'' (2008) *''Iron Man: I Am Iron Man!'' (2010) *''Iron Man: Limited Edition'' (2010) (no official title) *''Iron Man: Will Online Evils Prevail?'' (2010) *''Iron Man Royal Purple Custom Comic'' (2010) *''Iron Man 2: Security Breach'' (2010) *''Iron Man 2: Public Identity'' (2010) *''Iron Man 2: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' (2010) *''Iron Man 2: Fist of Iron'' (2010) *''Iron Man 2: Forewarned is Four-Armed!'' (2011) (zawiera niezgodności z chronologią) *''Thor, The Mighty Avenger'' (2011) *''Captain America: First Vengeance'' (2011) *''Captain America: Evil Lurks Everywhere'' (2011) *''Captain America & Thor: Avengers!'' (2011) (cz. 2 zawiera niezgodności z chronologią) *''The Avengers Prelude: Fury's Big Week'' (2012) *''The Avengers: Iron Man Mark VII'' (2012) *''The Avengers: The Avengers Initiative'' (2012) *''The Avengers Prelude: Black Widow Strikes'' (2012) *''Iron Man 2 Adaptation'' (2012) *''Iron Man 3 Prelude'' (2012) *''Iron Man: The Coming of the Melter'' (2013) *''Thor Adaptation'' (2013) *''Thor: The Dark World Prelude'' (2013) *''Thor: Crown of Fools'' (2013) *''Captain America: The First Avenger Adaptation'' (2013) *''Captain America: The Winter Soldier Infinite Comic'' (2014) *''Captain America: Homecoming'' (2014) *''Guardians of the Galaxy Prequel Infinite Comic'' (2014) *''Guardians of the Galaxy Prelude'' (2014) *''Guardians of the Galaxy: Galaxy's Most Wanted'' (2014) *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: The Chase'' (2014) *''The Avengers Adaptation'' (2014) *''Avengers: Age of Ultron Prelude - This Scepter'd Isle'' (2015) *''Ant-Man Prelude'' (2015) *''Ant-Man - Scott Lang: Small Time'' (2015) *''The Avengers: Cutting Edge'' (2015) (zawiera niezgodności z chronologią) *''Avengers: Operation HYDRA'' (2015) *''Ant-Man: Larger Than Life'' (2015) *''Avengers: Age of Ultron Episode 0'' (2015) (zawiera niezgodności z chronologią) *''Jessica Jones'' (2015) *''Captain America: Civil War Prelude'' (2015) *''Captain America: Civil War Prelude Infinite Comic'' (2016) *''The Avengers: King of the Road'' (2016) (zawiera niezgodności z chronologią) *''Captain America: Road to War (2016) *Doctor Strange Prelude'' (2016) *''Doctor Strange Prelude Infinite Comic - The Zealot'' (2016) *''Doctor Strange: Mystic Apprentice'' (2016) *''Doctor Strange: Episode 0'' (2016) *''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Prelude'' (2017) *''Spider-Man: Homecoming Prelude'' (2017) *''Thor: Ragnarok Prelude'' (2017) Anulowane filmy i nierozwinięte projekty *''Alien Legion'' *''Black Widow'' *''Blade'' *''Gargoyle'' *''Hawkeye'' *''Inhumans'' *''Iron Man 4'' *''Ka-Zar'' *''Loki'' *''Longshot'' *''Morbius'' *''Mort the Dead Teenager'' *''Nick Fury'' *''Nighthawk'' *''Power Pack'' *''Prime'' *''Runaways'' *''The Incredible Hulk 2'' *''War Machine'' *''Werewolf by Night'' *''Warriors Three'' Anulowane seriale i nierozwinięte projekty *Most Wanted Gry wideo *''Iron Man'' (2008) *''The Incredible Hulk'' (2008) *''Iron Man 2'' (2010) *''Thor: God of Thunder'' (2011) *''Captain America: Super Soldier'' (2011) *''Iron Man 3 - The Official Game'' (2013) *''Thor: The Dark World - The Official Game'' (2013) *''Captain America: The Winter Soldier - The Official Game'' (2014) Artbooki *''The Art of Iron Man'' (2008) *''The Art of Iron Man 2'' (2010) *''The Art of Thor'' (2011) *''The Art of Captain America: The First Avenger'' (2011) *''The Art of The Avengers'' (2012) *''The Art of Iron Man 3'' (2013) *''Iron Man Manual'' (2013) *''The Art of Thor: The Dark World'' (2013) *''The Art of Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' (2014) *''The Art of Guardians of the Galaxy'' (2014) *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Season One Declassified'' (2014) *''The Art of Avengers: Age of Ultron'' (2015) *''The Road to Avengers: Age of Ultron - The Art of the Marvel Cinematic Universe'' (2015) *''Agent Carter: Season One Declassified'' (2015) *''The Art of Ant-Man'' (2015) *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Season Two Declassified'' (2015) *''Daredevil: Defender of Hell's Kitchen: Season One'' (2015) *''The Art of Captain America: Civil War'' (2016) *''The Art of Doctor Strange'' (2016) Opowiadania inspirowane uniwersum *''Iron Man: Teen Novelization'' (2008) *''Iron Man: The Junior Novel'' (2008) *''Iron Man: A New Hero'' (2008) *''Iron Man: I Am Iron Man!'' (2008) *''Iron Man'' (2008) *''The Incredible Hulk Movie Novelization'' (2008) *''The Incredible Hulk: A Hero Called The Hulk'' (2008) *''The Incredible Hulk: Larger Than Life!'' (2008) *''The Incredible Hulk: Movie Sticker Book'' (2008) *''Iron Man 2'' (2010) *''Iron Man 2: The Official Movie Storybook'' (2010) *''Iron Man 2: The Junior Novel'' (2010) *''Iron Man 2: Iron Man's Friends and Foes'' (2010) *''Iron Man 2: Meet the Black Widow'' (2010) *''Iron Man 2: Iron Man vs. Whiplash'' (2010) *''Iron Man 2: Iron Man Fights Back'' (2010) *''Iron Man 2: The Reusable Sticker Book'' (2010) *''Thor Junior Novel'' (2011) *''Thor: Movie Storybook'' (2011) *''Thor: Heroes & Villains'' (2011) *''Thor: From Asgard to Earth'' (2011) *''Thor: Attack on Asgard'' (2011) *''Thor: Thor's Revenge'' (2011) *''Captain America: The First Avenger (junior novelization)'' (2011) *''Captain America: The First Avenger: Movie Storybook'' (2011) *''Captain America: The First Avenger: America's Secret Weapon'' (2011) *''Captain America: The First Avenger: The Hydra Files'' (2011) *''Captain America: The First Avenger: Operation: Super-Soldier'' (2011) *''Captain America: The First Avenger: The Great Escape'' (2011) *''The Avengers: The Avengers Assemble'' (2012) *''The Avengers: Movie Storybook'' (2012) *''The Avengers: Battle Against Loki'' (2012) *''The Avengers: The S.H.I.E.L.D. Files'' (2012) *''The Avengers: Reusable Sticker Book'' (2012) *''Iron Man 3: Suits of Armor'' (2013) *''Captain America: Civil War: The Junior Novel (2016) *Captain America: Civil War: Avengers Declassified (2016) *Captain America: Civil War: Captain America Versus Iron Man (2016) *Captain America: Civil War: Choose A Side! (2016) *Captain America: Civil War: Escape From Black Panther (2016) *Captain America: Civil War: The Rise of Crossbones'' (2016) *''Captain America: Civil War: We Are The Avengers'' (2016) Produkcja W 2005 roku Marvel studios rozpoczęło planowanie wyprodukowania we własnym zakresie filmów, które dystrybuowane będą przez Paramount Pictures. W przeszłości studio współprodukowało kilka filmów o superbohaterach z Columbia Pictures, New Line Cinema i innymi, w tym przez siedem lat z 20th Century Fox. Wśród tych filmów znalazły się Blade: Wieczny łowca, Spider-Man, Daredevil, Hulk, Punisher, X-Men, Elektra, Fantastyczna Czwórka, Man-Thing, Ghost Rider i kontynuacje ww. produkcji. Zyski Marvel Studios z koprodukcji filmów były stosunkowo niewielkie, studio chciało zarabiać większe pieniądze przy jednoczesnym zachowaniu kontroli nad filmami sygnowanymi logo swojego wydawnictwa. Prezes studia zdał sobie sprawę, że w przeciwieństwie do Spider-Mana i X-Men, do których prawa posiadały odpowiednio Columbia Pictures i Fox, Marvel dysponuje prawami do kluczowych postaci z grupy Avengers. Postanowił stworzyć wspólne uniwersum na wzór tego, jakie Stan Lee i Jack Kirby stworzyli na potrzeby komiksów na początku lat 60. W celu pozyskania środków na realizację filmów studio zaciągnęło 525 milionów dolarów pożyczki od Merill Lynch, jednego z oddziałów Bank of America. Marvel planował wydawać pojedyncze filmy z głównymi bohaterami, a następnie zrealizować z nimi crossover. Pierwotnie Feige nazwał to wspólne uniwersum „Marvel Cinema Universe”, w późniejszym czasie zmienił jednak nazwę na obecną. Marvel nazwał filmowe uniwersum Earth-199999, osadzając je w firmowym wieloświecie – zbiorze różnych fikcyjnych alternatywnych rzeczywistości. W listopadzie 2013 roku Feige powiedział, że „w idealnym świecie” corocznie wydawany jest jeden film poświęcony istniejącej już postaci i jeden wprowadzający nową, stwierdzając, że nadaje to formatowi „właściwy rytm”. Chociaż założenie to nie zawsze było realizowane, ponieważ np. w 2013 roku do kin weszły tylko Iron Man 3 i Thor: Mroczny świat, Feige stwierdził, że „zdecydowanie ma to swój cel”. W lipcu 2014 powiedział: „Nie wiem, czy uda nam się co roku zachować ten format, ale zrobimy to w roku 2014 i 2015. Myślę więc, że nieźle będzie to kontynuować. Nie wiem, czy będziemy robić to cały czas, ale takie jest ogólne założenie”. W lutym 2014 roku stwierdził, że studio chce naśladować „rytm”, jaki wypracowały komiksy, przedstawiając postaci w poświęconych im filmach, a następnie zbierać je razem niczym w „wielkim wydarzeniu albo serii crossoverów”, gdzie filmy o Avengers służą jako „wielki, gigantyczny filar”. *